


Arcana: Page of Cups

by Oldine



Series: Birches Grow [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldine/pseuds/Oldine
Summary: Four relationship stories that happen outside of major Torchwood situations. Jack and Ianto go to a formal event before finally having an uninterrupted weekend. The general gives Liam a gift; they try to work on their relationship. Luc and Eryn try for a formal dinner and find themselves helping the local fire department. John helps Ken face personal demons John understands all to well.





	1. Chapter 1

**February 19, 2021**

“Stop it.” Ianto Jones laughed. “We’re going to be late.”

Convincing Jack to wear a tuxedo was always an experience. Getting their bow ties straight while dodging Jack’s hands was worse. After a few minutes, Jack gave up on Ianto’s buttons and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.

“We don’t have to go.” Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto’s waist.

He took a moment to compose himself. “We were invited to a formal event by a member of the House of Lords. He’s a distant relative of the Queen. We’re going.”

“We missed Valentine’s Day last weekend,” Jack countered. “We have a private indoor pool, garden and catered meals through Sunday.”

“The sooner you cooperate, the sooner you can meet Baron Houghton, and the sooner we can leave.”

“We can blame aliens.” Jack spun him around.

Ianto lowered his head a moment. “Formal event. Meeting with the Baron. Then we can have our weekend.”

Jack kissed him again.

Ianto used his knee to nudge Jack lightly in the leg. Ianto would have stepped on Jack’s foot, but his shoe would have to be polished again. “Stop it.”

 

Jack Harkness smiled at the valet and handed her the keys to Ianto’s car. Ianto shook his head slightly as Jack joined him on the other side of the car. Jack offered his hand, and they walked up the steps to the large London mansion hand-in-hand. Ianto presented their invitation at the door, and they handed over their coats.

People moved through the house wearing formal gowns and tuxedos. He would have enjoyed meeting people on a different night. After everything, he wanted a quiet weekend for him and Ianto without a Torchwood crisis. The scandal surrounding Cory gave Jack the idea to ask for help planning. It would be fantastic if they ever got there.

“Jack.” Cory walked over.

“Impressive party.”

Cory lowered his voice. “Baron Houghton will speak with you in a few minutes.”

“Thank you,” Ianto said.

“Mind if I stay with you?” Cory asked.

“No.”

“Why?” Jack asked.

“The scandal has gotten out of hand. I’ve been propositioned half a dozen times tonight.”

“Increased prospects?”

Cory glared at Jack. “Most of my connections are from matchmaking.”

 

Ianto Jones stepped away from the conversation to check the buffet. The rumors started out as harmless jokes and resulted in problems for not only Jack but Cory and the general. It would fade away. Except for Andy witnessing Beddoe’s death; that wouldn’t fade. While they weren’t sure that was related, it was possible. With Deidre dead and Leith refusing to talk, they might never know.

“Long day?”

Ianto looked up from an hor 'd oeuvres plate. The soft-spoken twenty-something looked uncomfortable. Despite the impressive jewelry, he suspected she wasn’t used to formal events. Her date probably got the invitation. He could sympathize.

“A long drive.” He motioned at the food. “The caters outdid themselves.”

She smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Cory only works with the best. I’m Chelsea.”

“Ianto.”

“Does it get easier?”

“What?” He asked.

“Dating an older, powerful man.”

Ianto looked back at Jack. “I guess.” He never thought of Jack that way.

“Was it an arrangement?”

“No.” Ianto turned back thinking about what Cory said about matchmaking.

“Oh.”

Ianto often forgot how much younger he appeared. He’d lost ten years. “We met at work.” Jack looked fifteen or more years older than him. Not that it mattered.

She nodded. “I thought you might understand.”

“Are you safe?”

“Yeah.” She wandered back into the crowd after that.

 

Jack Harkness stopped to tell Ianto where he was going before following Cory back to Houghton’s second-floor library. The noise faded as they climbed the steps. Cory opened the door and motioned him inside. The room had towering bookshelves on all the wall space and smelled faintly of tobacco.

“Evening.” Baron Houghton stood gazing out the large window behind the only chair in the room.

“Evening.”

Houghton motioned him across the room. “The garden bathed in moonlight is relaxing.” He picked up a photo from a small table next to the armchair. He opened it and held it out. “This is you.”

Jack recognized the uniform. The man with him looked vaguely familiar. He’d seen another picture of them together. Graham Houghton, Jack thought. It was part of Ianto’s background research. They served together in WWII. Torchwood recruited after the war.

“My father’s brother. He would have gotten the house and the title but died in the South Pacific. A sea monster killed him.” Houghton obviously reconsidered his previous thoughts on the story. “Why would a man walk away from everything to fight monsters?”

“It was the life he wanted.”

“I wonder…” Houghton sighed. “I asked you here, Captain Harkness, as a courtesy to both my uncle and your young friend downstairs. There are people in London, and even Whitehall, that doesn't want Torchwood rebuilt. Those who believe in aliens blame the Institute for the attack that destroyed it. Others think it’s a conspiracy to allow the EU and US to gain a foothold in England. Or somehow they think if they ignore what happened it will all go away.”

“It will be rebuilt.”

Houghton nodded. “The folder on the chair has information on the opposition. Rex Masterson was chosen to lead Torchwood in an effort to disrupt the project. For unexplained reasons, it’s believed that half or more of your team doesn’t trust him.” He paused. “From stories and a retired MI6 contact, he has a highly classified background.” He set the photo album back on the table. “There are rumors Masteron’s a vampire and can’t die.”

Jack gave it a moment. “What worries you?”

“The London sleep center.” Houghton stared out the window for a few minutes. “There was an unethical sleep study in London in the late 1960s that ended in a blood bath. I thought about it when I read the reports on the more recent sleep center.” He hesitated. “I later overheard comments about how Torchwood overstepped its authority and had no right to disrupt decades of research. It came down to money and the concept of disposable people.” He paused. “If the Torchwood Institute is rebuilt under your leadership, with facilities for those victimized by researchers, and the shelters are cleared to prevent easy targets, it’s going to be harder to hide unethical and unthinkable research.”

“Rex is expected to allow it?”

“He’s CIA.”

 

Ianto Jones noticed a few odd looks and people glancing quickly away as he waited for Jack. When Cory returned, Ianto walked over to him.

“Why are people eying me?” Ianto asked quietly, turning away from prying eyes.

“You’re the only person here who openly arrived with a same-sex date. Jack is meeting with the Baron. And you spoke to Chelsea, the Baron’s girlfriend.”

“He’s old enough to be her grandfather.”

“How old is Jack?”

Ianto paused. “She looked unhappy.”

“Her mother arranged the relationship. As far as I know, she’s better off here where her mother can’t do any further harm.”

“Mother?”

Cory nodded. “That’s reportedly how Chelsea’s parents met.”

Ianto couldn’t process that. He had problems with his family, but he couldn’t imagine his mother doing that to his sister. Mum tried matchmaking more than once before Rhiannon married Johnny but under different circumstances.

 

Jack Harkness returned from the meeting with an uneasy feeling. The Baron finding a link between the sleep study in the sixties that sent Dawn fleeing for her life and the recent sleep center wasn’t surprising. People with certain connections were expected to be upset by plans to remove access to easy victims. The corporations had to have government ties to operate. What worried him was the knowledge outside of Torchwood that some of his people didn’t like Rex. That was future knowledge they gained from time agents, someone from the future, or there was a leak somehow.

Jack offered his hand again, and he and Ianto headed back the way they came. The same valet smiled and returned the keys and the car. He’d been lost in thought and hadn’t realized Ianto was upset. He waited until they were in the car and heading out of the car park.

“Did something happen?”

“No.”

Jack wondered but let it go. “Do you need anything before we get there?”

“Do we have to cook?”

“No. All the meals are prepared and waiting in the kitchenette.”

“Then no.”

Jack checked the car’s digital clock. 9:08 PM. “It’s earlier enough for a restaurant.”

“No.” Ianto set a hand on Jack’s knee.

 

Ianto Jones stepped from his car and stared. The round building looked like a cross between a small castle and a greenhouse. Torch-like outdoor lamps extended from the stone building and illuminated the snow-covered lawn. Jack walked over, rested his chin on Ianto’s shoulder and hugged him.

He ran his hands over Jack’s arms. “Two days.” He wanted to believe they could manage two days without a crisis.

“We have candles, wine, privacy, and no reason to unpack.”

Ianto laughed. “We’re going to run around naked for two days?”

Jack nipped at his ear. “Why not?”

“Hide and seek?” Life had been a lot different before the 456. The hub had been their playground after hours.

Jack laughed. “Let’s get out of the cold.”

Inside was more impressive with an indoor garden. A black tile floor separated trees and flower beds. Fairy lights hung from the circular outer wall. The domed greenhouse ceiling offered an impressive view of the clear night sky. Stars twinkled above, and the tiles sparkled below.

The pool lights illuminated the center area. A small table for two was already set with unlit candles, a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice, and covered plates. A single, long-stem red rose rested over one cover. A trail of rose peddles led through an archway into the bedroom. A stain glass window offered dim light from the outside lights or moonlight and cast a mosaic of covers over the white bedspread. Another doorway led to a large bathroom with similar black tiles to the walkway offering a combination shower and tub with Jacuzzi jets.

“How?”

“Does it matter?”

“No.” Ianto could only guess it had something to do with Cory.

Jack took Ianto’s hand and drew him back into the bedroom. “Two days. Just us. No schedule. No interruptions.”

 

**February 22, 2021**

As the digital clock switched from Sunday to Monday, Jack Harkness stared at the stars. Ianto absently ran a hand across Jack’s stomach as he woke. They opted to finish off the last fruit and cheese tray picnic style under the stars. They’d fallen asleep tangled in blankets between the table and the wall.

“Is it morning?” Ianto’s head rested in the middle of Jack’s chest.

Jack ran his fingertips over Ianto’s back. “Technically.”

“We knocked over the table?”

Jack laughed softly. “The empty platter is floating in the pool.”

“I don’t remember.” Ianto slowly moved back and sat up.

“I’m that good.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “We should go to bed. I’m too old to sleep on the floor.”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Jack propped himself up on his elbows.

“You regenerate,” Ianto said, exasperated. “I don’t.”

Jack enjoyed pushing Ianto’s buttons. The last two days reminded Jack of how much had changed, and they needed more time to themselves. It was more than running around naked. Stress made the light dim in Ianto’s eyes. While there had been more personal conflict in the beginning before Ianto left, they had more fun.

“What’s wrong?”

“You don’t smile enough.” Jack ran a hand over Ianto’s cheek toward his ear.

“Is that concern or a complaint?”

Jack lightly traced his thumb over Ianto’s lips. “Concern. I don’t want you getting bored with me.”

“You’re a lot of things. Boring isn’t one of them.”

 

After the alarm had sounded, they shared a shower and prepared to leave. Ianto Jones unpacked jeans and a shirt and had just found his shoes when Jack’s mobile rang. Ianto waited. It was probably a situation. He should be grateful they got through the weekend without a new crisis.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

Ianto met Jack’s eyes as the call ended.

“That was Rex. Baron Houghton, his girlfriend Chelsea, and his staff are in the hospital.” Jack rubbed his face. “There was a home invasion. The live-in employees distracted the gunmen long enough for Chelsea to get the Baron’s hunting rifles and a box of shells. She shot one, and the groundskeeper got another one. They aren’t sure how many there were.”

“Why us?”

“Houghton asked for me. The meeting on Friday was about Torchwood. He provided information about objections in London to rebuilding the Institute.”

Ianto nodded. He needed a suit instead of jeans and repacked his clothes.

Jack opened the garment bag. “Where did this note come from?”

“What note?”

“’There is a lot Baron Houghton didn’t tell you,’” Jack read aloud.


	2. The general and Liam

** Friday, February 19, 2021 **

Another complication of a relationship with multiple people, General Trefor Williams thought, was arranging holiday celebrations. Under other circumstances, he would have recommended the three of them have dinner and go clubbing. They didn't care for romance. He bought Nessa a single red rose and a box of chocolates. She laughed and shared them with Jeannette. 

Repairing the conflict with Liam was more complicated. When he left for Nova Scotia to pack, the general wondered if Liam would change his mind and remain in Canada. While the general waited, he received an email from Matt asking if there was a way he could send money for art supplies for Liam’s studio as he wanted to encourage Liam to paint again. The general suspected it was a polite way of asking for a studio to be set-up.

Thankfully, the mini maintenance bots could remodel almost anything. He chose one of the dusty rooms adjacent to the upstairs garden and the room beneath it. Studio designs the general found showed skylights except having an aboveground studio was a safety hazard and exposed any artwork left it to possible damage in an attack. Creating a retractable floor/ceiling that would protect the studio was complicated, but worked.

Unsure of what to get, the general went with a gift certificate, easel, and three blank canvases similar to the ones he’d seen Liam buy for himself. It didn’t look like much, but it was a start.

That left the more awkward part of the evening. The general found Liam waiting by the office looking uncertain. “What’s wrong?”

“Do we have plans?” Liam made eye contact. 

“Not really. I figured we could decide together where we were going.” It was the first time the general planned Valentine’s Day without expectation of sex. 

“Jeannette’s is happily keeping a secret. I thought…”

The general smiled. “Walk with me.”

A few minutes later, Liam asked, “Where are we going?”

“I remodeled an unused room.”

Liam hesitated. “Staying in is a bad idea.”

The general reached for Liam’s hand. “I have a surprise for you. Then we’re going out.” 

Liam twined their fingers together. “I’m sorry.”

“No.” The general squeezed his hand gently. “If something is bothering you, you need to tell me.”

“Whiskey would be easier.”

The general laughed. “It wouldn’t solve anything.”

“We’d have fun.” The humor didn’t reach Liam’s eyes.

“There are things to do in Dublin that doesn't involve drinking and sex.”

Liam laughed. “Are you sure?”

The general stopped them and pressed his forehead to the top of Liam’s. “We are not this hopeless.”

“If we stand here touching by empty rooms, the whiskey won’t be necessary.”

The general started walking. “We can’t be that bad.” Although Nessa introduced them by inviting Liam to join them in bed.

“What kind of surprise did you hide here? A big TV and leather recliners?”

“No.” The general tapped the door panel, and the door slid open. “Four, switch on the lights.” The studio lit up. “Thanks.”

Liam crossed the room and stopped in the middle. “You built me a studio.”

“It’s not much yet. One exception.” The general paused. “Open skylight.”

The ceiling automatically retracted showing the empty upstairs room. Stars twinkled overhead through the transparent roof. 

Liam stared upward. 

“This way you can have natural sunlight,” the general said, walking over to him, “And your paintings will be protected if we’re attacked.”

Liam spun around and kissed the general. He reached up and slid his finger over either side of Liam’s face.

Four interrupted a couple of minutes later. “Nessa asked me to remind you you’re going out for dinner.”

The kiss ended in laughter. “We’re predictably hopeless.” The general took a deep breath.

 

** Saturday, February 20, 2021 **

Liam Doughtery woke as the bedroom door open. He reached out, and Trefor was still next to him. That meant Nessa had just walked in. The jealousy reared its ugly head. To resist, he moved closer to Trefor. He knew what he was getting into, Liam reminded himself.

Nessa sat on the edge of the bed and trailed a fingertip lightly down his back. “I guess the platonic Valentine plans didn’t work out.”

“We tried.” The general propped himself up facing Liam. “We did the whole restaurant thing. But there was a new pub nearby.”

“Cute guys,” Liam mumbled, and he curled up against Trefor.

“Jeannette, Xiu, Malcolm and Molly went shopping. Four sent the kids back to Three.”

“She’s going to kill us.” Trefor laughed repeating what Liam had once told him after the three of them shared a night together.

Liam reached over Trefor to take Nessa’s hand. “How about a shower?”

“Cold.” 

Nessa kissed Trefor’s back. “Did you make the tub bigger?”


	3. Luc and Eryn

** Friday, February 19, 2021 **

Eryn Sylla wrapped an arm around Luc’s waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She wasn’t sure why he was determined to make a good impression after they’d been living together for months, but it reminded her somewhat of Kailen’s wedding plans. Everything had to be perfect. His new suit tie was a different material, and he couldn’t get it knotted right. It was driving him crazy.

“At some point, you are going to give yourself a heart attack or accept you need help.”

Luc released the tie, the knot once again lopsided. He grumbled and set a hand over hers. “Are we going to be late?”

“No. Do you want me to pick a different tie? Otherwise, Aman will have knot it for you.”

“Pick one.”

She held out a dark blue tie in front of him. “I already did. It’s not silky, but it matches my dress.”

Luc undid the knot. “I overdid it.”

“Yeah.” She traded him. “Want to tell me why?”

“Monty.”

“Your cousin?” She’d overheard Aman talking to Idrissa about Monty Sarkisian. He was brilliant but spacey. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” She nudged him.

“Just something he said.” Luc quickly tied and adjusted the knot.

Eryn nodded. “That prompted you to buy a fancy new suit and make formal dinner reservations?”

“It was stupid.”

“Why are you worried what your cousins think? Ettie enjoys being the only person on an entire island. Jerard is a psycho Ettie currently has in modified quarantine after she abducted him from a government facility. And Monty probably has an authentic Star Trek uniform and matching Vulcan ears.”

Luc chuckled. “He quotes Spock.”

Eryn nodded. “Why are you taking dating advice from him?”

“He might have Spock ears, but he’s never had a problem getting a girlfriend.”

“They have matching Vulcan costumes?”

“Generally.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Eryn laughed. 

Luc hesitated until Eryn nudged him again. “Monty doesn’t believe you exist.”

Eryn laughed more. “This reminds me of Kailen trying to explain why he demanded Aman marry him.”

“A guy thing,” Luc said quietly.

“It better not involve a red convertible or a motorcycle.”

“No.”

“Good.” Eryn tugged him away from the mirror. “You look gorgeous. We need to go, or we’ll be late.”

 

Luc Sarkisian wondered how the evening went so badly. It started with a reservation mix-up. Eventually, they received a table with a view of the kitchen door. Service was slow and inconsiderate. They ran out of dessert menus in English, and he asked for one in French. Eryn told him to surprise her because he felt bad having to translate. The food was good, but the experience was awful.

“What was the drunk guy saying as we were leaving?” Eryn asked, setting a hand on his knee.

“He was being offensive. I doubt he realized I speak French.”

She gave it a moment. “I appreciate the effort. The food was great.”

Luc sighed. “Next time we go back to the Chinese restaurant.”

“There is a new place by the mall. It’s obsessed with hockey, but I’ve heard good things.”

“I’m sorry about tonight.”

“It’s not your fault.” She gave it a moment. “When are you introducing me to your cousin?”

Something flickered a block over distracting Luc. He turned and headed for a large block of flats. The building was on fire; people were running outside in the dark and cold to escape. He parked the car across the street. He then fumbled in his pocket until he found his ear com.

He popped it in his ear and tapped it. “Aman, Kailen.”

“What happened?” Aman responded immediately.

“Have Kailen check my GPS beacon. There is a large building fire. We need emergency services and drones in the air.”

Eryn quickly found her ear com. “Do we have a portable shelter? It’s seriously cold out there, and kids are running around in pajamas.”

“I found you,” Kailen said. “The first drone will be there shortly. I’m cutting the com to call emergency services.”

“We can get schematics for emergency shelters,” Aman said. “If we can find them, we have them replicated at Four and shipped over.”

“Check emergency relief sites. Start with the Red Cross.” Eryn paused to think. “Have someone ship me blankets now.”

Luc stepped onto the curb. Eryn handed him a tablet from the glove compartment. While Eryn worked on protecting people fleeing the fire, he had concerns about the burn rate. He had a bad feeling. The first scan readings from the drone supported his initial conclusions. It was built with substandard materials.

He looked over the top of the car as Eryn stepped out. “Do you have a portal device and stun pellets?”

She nodded.

“Start asking the bystanders to open cars, garages, anything that will get these people out of the wind. A block back or more away is preferred. That fire could jump the street.”

“Be careful.”

“You too.” Luc walked toward the fire.

 

Eryn Sylla wondered about their lives at times as she headed across the street to a group forming on the sidewalk. From what she’d seen of local culture, they might help. She held out a Torchwood badge and hoped they’d take her seriously in a bulky parka, dress, and snow boots.

“I am with the Truro Torchwood office.” The recent media coverage might actually be useful. “We need to get our neighbors out of the wind. If you have a car or a reasonably clean garage with empty space, it could mean the difference between life or death for someone fleeing that fire.”

Not all, but a few people started nodding.

“To make it easier for emergency responders, it would be better to house people at least a block away.”

“I need to move my car.” 

An older woman talking on her mobile walked over. “My church is three blocks that way.” She motioned the opposite direction of the fire. “We have two vans.”

“Do you have permission to open the church?” Eryn asked.

She held up the keys. “Yes.”

“How many people can it hold, ma’am?”

“Between two and three hundred using the sanctuary and the meeting rooms.” She smiled. “If they’re friendly.”

“What’s the address?” Eryn asked, hoping it was a lot more space than they needed. 

She texted the woman’s response to Aman and then tapped her ear com again. “A lady here is offering her church. I sent the address. Contact RCMP and explain the situation. We need traffic control, security and emergency medical set-up at the church.”

“Natacha Taylor.” She smiled and held out her hand.

“Eryn Sylla.”

 

Luc Sarkisian approached the first fire engine holding out his credentials. The badges were ridiculous but helped approach emergency responders when necessary. 

“I need you to get back, sir.”

Luc introduced himself. “I have a drone overhead evaluating the fire. The building is burning too fast. It was constructed with substandard materials.”

The fireman nodded. “The chief will talk to you. Please stand back.”

Luc backed up. “Residents are being evacuated to a church three blocks away.”

“I need the keys.” Eryn walked over quickly.

He worried, handing them over. “Be careful.”

She gave him a quick hug. Then she motioned to a woman carrying two small children. 

 

Eryn Sylla found a new appreciation for people. Strangers came out of their warm houses on a cold February night to help their neighbors. Supplies arrived from Dublin. Without a word, the volunteers grabbed blankets and teddy bears and carried them inside. Not only children, but adults were helped up the steps. A few were carried because they didn’t have shoes. 

Her mobile rang. “Hello?”

“This is Nessa at Four. Can you get a list? Clothes, food, particularly anyone with religious requirements or restrictions, and prescription medication.”

“I will.” 

 

Luc Sarkisian waited as the firefighters did what they needed to do. After checking with his people, the fire chief walked over. He looked worried. 

“Torchwood responds to fires?” 

“Not generally, sir. My girlfriend and I were coming back from dinner when we saw the fire.”

The fire chief nodded. “This is the second big one tonight.” He hesitated. “News reports say Torchwood has robots. We need to get in that building, and it’s not safe for my men.”

Luc tapped his ear com. “Kailen, we need maintenance bots to secure the building and ground troops to check for survivors.”

“We need new designs after this,” Kailen said. “Your sentinels will scare civilians half to death. With all the Terminator nonsense out of Denmark, they’re going to think Skynet’s coming for them.”

Luc hadn’t thought of that. “We have two basic types of robots. One looks like an automated vacuum cleaner. They’re round, and they roll or hover. The others are designed for security and are very militaristic.” He took a moment. “We haven’t tested them on a burning building, but they have seen combat.”

“Aman,” he said, “Find out if Four has any bots designed to throw liquids. If they could throw water or fire extinguishing materials, it would help.”

“I’ll ask. Nessa’s holding the fort. The general and Liam are on a date.”

A few minutes had passed before Kailen spoke again. “Not only are the materials bad, but it was also arson. The stairwells are blocked.”

“Can the robots get through?”

“Not in time.”

“Send them up the sides of the building. Go in through windows.”

“How are we getting the people out?”

Luc had a moment where he thought they couldn’t. “Can we get a message to Global?” The station and Robert’s ship both had the technology to transport people from the ground.

Minutes passed. “Nessa got through. Keara upstairs is sending Robert.”

“What are you doing?” the fire chief asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

“Torchwood has spaceships in orbit. It’s not the same as Star Trek, but we can beam survivors out.” It wasn’t their first choice for various reasons including exposing the technology. “It’s not something we talk about.”

The fire chief stared at him. 

 

Eryn Sylla leaned on Luc’s arm as they walked down the hall toward their room. When the paramedics took over the church as a staging area, it became a zoo. She needed to talk to Captain Harkness about community disaster coordination. At one point a stressed out uniformed RCMP officer yelled at the church’s minister over a terrified child. She waved her Torchwood badge in the officer’s face and told him to back off.

“Next date we’re staying. I’ll cook.”

Luc kissed the top of her head. “You saved lives tonight.”

“We did.”

Aman walked up wearing a headset and holding another one. “We got another building going up. Another arson.” He handed Luc a headset. “A night club.”

“Arsonists like to watch,” Eryn said. “I need CCTV footage from both fires. I’ll find him.”

“Three fires so far.”

Luc adjusted his headset. “Did we have to send bots?”

Aman nodded. “The firefighters were having trouble getting into the club. Something was done to the doors.”

“Do we have jurisdiction?” Eryn asked.

“We don’t know.”


	4. John and Ken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: References suicide and discusses a possibly attempt resulting from an inability to cope.

**Friday, February 12, 2021**

John Hart knocked on the door to his flat. He assumed Ianto moved Ken to the fourth floor to keep an eye on him. Under other circumstances, it probably would have been a solid step in their relationship. After everything, he suspected it was over.

Ken answered looking tired and unkempt with patchy facial hair and rumpled clothes. He stepped back and motioned John into the flat. From the clutter, Ken didn’t care for cleaning any more than tending himself. John entered unsure what to expect. While Ken could be self-destructive socially, personal hygiene and cleanliness were ingrained parts of his personality.

“Do you want your flat back?” Ken asked, dejected as he turned and headed for the kitchen.

John wasn’t sure where to start. “I resolved the bounty hunter situation.” He had no idea how to explain the situation involved a Time Agency from an alternative universe.

“Bree said they were after Jack.”

Simon, John thought, but that was another truth that wouldn’t help. “It’s complicated.”

“Is it safe to leave?”

“Yeah.” John paused. “Talk to me.”

Ken opened the fridge and removed a beer bottle. John crossed the room and took it from him. Drinking potentially explained the mess. Being stalked by alien bounty hunters could definitely drive a person to drink. Being locked down at the hub again couldn’t have helped Ken’s state of mind.

“You have no right to judge.”

John agreed. “For the same reason I know it’s a bad idea.”

Ken met his eyes for the first time. “Is the constant alien shit why you drink?”

“No.” It was a conversation they’d had a few times. “I have self-destructive coping mechanisms.”

“Who came up with that one?”

John wondered if he sounded like a petulant child under similar circumstances. “An ex.”

“Bree?” Ken’s question was absurd. If he had been thinking clearly, he wouldn’t have asked. If for no other reason that Bree didn’t like men.

“No.”

Ken walked out of the kitchen. “She said I’m attracted to men who aren’t healthy for me.”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know.” Ken shook his head.

“We should go for coffee.”

 

Sunday, February 14, 2021

John thought of all the times, and the few people, who had challenged his demons. Jack and Simon indulged them. Anwen used common ground and compassion. Keara viewed them as personality quirks. John thought of Keara as he held Ken in a cold shower at 3 AM fully clothed. She’d done the same for him more than once.

“I’m cold.”

Which was better than dead, John thought. He wasn’t sure if Ken misjudged his limits or tried to drink himself to death. Either way, he had a serious problem. One John, unfortunately, understood all too well. He needed to call Bree and ask for help.

John shut off the water. Ken passed out as they stepped out of the shower. His complexion wasn’t good. His pulse was weak. The situation was worse than John originally thought.

One advantage to the alchemy explosion was that teleporting didn’t require having a portal device. John opted for the hub’s infirmary. It set off alarms, but Ken needed immediate care. He was seizing as John set him on the medical cot. It announced a medical emergency and released the Nanogenes as John fastened the restraints. He watched and waited. One of the downsides to restraints was the possibility of vomiting. Ken could asphyxiate.

Owen entered wearing sweats and a faded t-shirt. From the bags under his eyes, he hadn’t gotten enough sleep in days. Deprogramming Tosh was expected to be a long, stressful process for everyone. It still wasn’t known how much was the Time Agency and how much was from whoever implanted the compliance devices. He’d moved into the hub to care for her full-time.

“Alcohol poisoning.”

Owen nodded. “Cold shower?”

“Yeah. He passed out afterward. His pulse and respiration weren’t good. He had a seizure after we arrived.”

“Alcohol poisoning,” Owen agreed. “It can cause hypothermia.”

John swore. He hadn’t known that.

“Move.” Owen checked the scan results. “That is an incredible blood alcohol. Suicide attempt?”

“I don’t know. Ken started texting me half-an-hour ago. He went back and forth between apologizing and blaming me for everything. When he stopped making sense, I went to check on him.” John exhaled loudly.

“Call Bree. For his safety, we assume he tried to kill himself until she can make a determination.”

“I don’t have my mobile.”

“I didn’t think to bring mine. Jack’s office has a land line.”

 

Hours later, John waited with Jack in his office for Bree. She’d made an assessment and wanted to speak with them. John knew it was bad and his fault. He should have seen the warning signs before Ken abruptly ended their relationship.

Bree entered carrying a notebook. “He needs to be admitted to an in-patient facility. I don’t think he tried to commit suicide. Owen is writing a brief report on the alcohol poisoning. I did an assessment without a formal diagnosis.” Bree set the spiral in front of Jack. “If Ken’s not suicidal, he’s getting there. Between stress and trauma, he can’t cope. Based on what he said, it’s not PTSD. But that’s still a possibility.”

“Is there a good facility in Cardiff?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. You’re going to need to talk to the administrator and probably the doctors. They need to understand there really were aliens trying to hurt him and Ken is not delusional. The Marvyn Tew situation will also come up as a previous hospitalization.” She paused. “Ken was over medicated by the facility. His care needs to be monitored, so that doesn’t happen again.”

“Are you up for it?”

“Yes.”

John hesitated. “Should I talk to him?”

“Yeah.” Bree nodded. “He thinks you’re mad at him.”

 

**Friday, February 19, 2021**

John had no idea what to expect. He hadn’t talked to Ken since Bree had him admitted days earlier. John remembered forced rehab; it hadn’t worked for him. Not until Anwen, although that was a very different situation.

“John.” Ken approached quietly.

He looked better, John thought. He suspected Ken had been medicated. “How are you doing?”

“Better. Bree stopped by with pictures of Michael yesterday.”

“Ianto turned Jack’s office into a nursery. Can you imagine Jack and Rhys arguing over how to place big teddy bear stickers on the walls?”

Ken smiled.

John held out his hand. “Walk with me?”

Ken accepted. They entered the meditation garden hand-in-hand. “We need to talk.” He hesitated.

John led over to a bench. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to be here for awhile.” Ken squeezed John’s hand. “Bree said my flat will still be there.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t want you to wait for me.” Ken sighed. “I know that something happened after I…” He trailed off. “I don’t want to be the reason you relapse.”

John reached over with his free hand and tipped Ken’s chin up. “I can’t get drunk or high. The explanation is complicated.” John knew about Chula technology and Nanogenes and had no idea how to explain alchemy fusing them into his body.

“There are a lot of ways to self-destruct.”

“I’m responsible for me.”

Ken nodded. “Outside expectations affect recovery.”

“Is this about you or me?”

“Me.” Ken smiled sadly. “Despite the aliens, these last several months have been the healthiest relationship I’ve had. The therapist agrees.”

“For both of us.”

“I don’t want to worry about you.”

John kissed Ken’s forehead. “A friend helped me get my head on straight.”

Ken looked away.

“You were there for me when I needed you. It’s my turn.”


End file.
